1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to function monitors. More particularly, the present invention provides a wireless function monitor capable of conveniently monitoring a condition or function and reporting the condition with no physical connections.
2. Description of Prior Art
Current methods of monitoring functions, such as fluid pressure, require wiring function detectors to signaling devices. However, detectors and signaling devices are typically mounted in different locations. For example, detectors are typically mounted below eye level near workpieces while signaling devices are typically mounted at eye-level in order to signal operators. This requires cabling between the detectors and signaling devices. Unfortunately, such cabling is often in the way of operators and obstructs vision and movement. Additionally, cabling is often damaged because it must frequently flex during machining which leads to fatigue and failure. Thus, cabling can be troublesome and must be replaced frequently.
Similar issues may arise in many other situations, thereby making it desirous to monitor a function without physical connections. For example, it is often impractical, if not impossible, to monitor conditions on moving vehicles.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved function monitor that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.